


Bang Bang

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Bang Bang

“Give it up, Winchester,” you grumbled, propping up your mud speckled boots onto the table in front of you, crossing your arms across your chest in succession. “You can’t beat me.”

Dean stood across from you, his jaw set underneath his perfect, freckled skin, his brow furrowed angrily on his forehead. You so badly wanted to slap that stupid smug look off his face, but another part of you was begging for him to rip your clothes off and fuck you right there on the table, right fucking now. 

“You didn’t beat me, Y/N,” he started, walking around the table, stalking you like prey. “It doesn’t count if you cheat.” He stopped at the end of the table and rested his palms on it for balance, the muscles in his forearms bulging. A sly smirk was spread across his face now, making your blood boil. You looked into his gorgeous, jade eyes and quickly looked away. You fucking hated him, but god damn it if he wasn’t one of the sexiest men you’d ever laid eyes on. You raised your hands up in defense, ensuring you put a cocky smile on to match his. 

“It’s not my fault my shotgun has power,” you quipped. “It’s the vamps’ fault for standing too close together. Two for one.” You held two of your fingers up and wiggled them at him, taunting him, testing the waters to see how far you could push him. 

You had both just gotten back from a hunt together to exterminate a local vamp’s nest. Sam had called you the night before, explaining he needed to go out of town for a few days for a separate case they’d been working on and Dean needed a partner. You had always liked Sam and reluctantly agreed, even though you knew Dean wouldn’t be too thrilled about it. You always butted heads with the older Winchester for reasons unknown. 

“Let’s not even mention your recklessness almost got us killed,” he said, his voice raising as he continued. “Sometimes I wonder how the fuck you’re still breathing.” You felt the blood start to boil in your veins, your face and chest flushing scarlet. 

“Yanno, if you weren’t so attractive, I’d punch you right in your pretty fucking face.” You were standing now, your fists clenched into balls at your sides. “I just helped you and you treat me like shit.”

“I never asked for your help,” he said, getting closer to you now, so close you could reach out and touch him. “And if you weren’t a girl, I’d knock you the fuck out.” He was so close now, close enough for you to feel the heat radiating off his skin. 

“Aw come on,” you taunted, taking your palms and pushing him in the chest. He moved backwards, but barely. Dean Winchester was a complete wall of a man, all muscle and brute force. “Gimme all you got.” You pushed him again, harder this time and his face turned into one of pure rage. 

“Don’t,” he warned, his hand ghosting to his back pocket to retrieve his knife.  
“Or what, Dean? You gonna stab me?” You laughed as the words left your lips, watching his lip curl up in anger. You couldn’t help but stare at his perfect features, how absolutely enthralling he looked when he was angry. His bowlegs were in a fighting stance, as if he were about to spring; his hands were curled up into fists, the veins and muscles in his arms practically bulging out of his skin. He was a pure predatory being, and you suddenly wanted to feel his large, calloused hands all over you. 

There was silence between you for a few seconds, before Dean was suddenly coming at you fast, his hand landing directly around your throat. He slammed you up against the closest wall, your vision out of whack for a few moments. You tried to struggle, to break free, but it was useless. His knee was pressed in between your thighs, pinning you against the wall. You were stuck. 

“I’m not gonna stab you,” he said, chuckling, his voice raspy and gritty with primal lust. You looked into his eyes as he spoke to you, the perfect, swirling green orbs said it all. “I’m going to fuck you until you scream my name. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“No,” you managed to choke out, his hand still wrapped tightly around your neck, his hard erection rubbing you through his jeans. The word that came out was ‘no’, just to piss him off more, but inside you were screaming ‘YES’. 

“Liar,” Dean retaliated in a hiss, releasing your throat from his hands and crashing his lips to yours in a bruising kiss. His hands moved down to your ass, scooping you up and allowing you to wrap your legs around his waist. He pushed you roughly back against the wall, the bricks rubbing against your skin and making it burn, but you didn’t care. All you cared about were Dean’s hands and where they would go next. 

You took your fingers and carded them through his surprisingly soft spikes, tugging on them roughly. He forced his tongue into your mouth, his hands moving up to your waist and squeezing hard. You bit down on his plush bottom lip, the lip you’d always subconsciously stared at and desired to taste it, pulling it between your teeth. He pulled back and hissed, pushing all his body weight forward and driving you back into the wall. 

“I hate you,” you said between clenched teeth, your hands gripped onto his forearms for support. Dean put you down on your feet and his hands found your ass again, pulling you closer to him, his erection beneath his jeans poking your lower abdomen. 

“I hate you too,” he replied, taking your shirt and pulling it over your head quickly. Suddenly it was a frenzy of hands and clothes flying off, discarding them in piles to the floor. Dean stood before you gloriously naked, every beautiful muscle and vein accentuated by the dim lights of the bunker. He was breathtaking and it made you hate him even more. 

It wasn’t long before you felt his hands on you again, kneading your breasts and taking your sensitive nipples between his fingers. You could already feel the ache between your legs, the pool of wetness that was building there. You moaned out loud when he took your nipple in his mouth, rolling it over with his wet tongue and biting on it roughly. You moved your hand between his legs and gripped his hard, throbbing member; the feeling of his velvety smooth skin in your palm making you desperate to feel it glide against your walls. Dean’s eyes fluttered closed at your touch and he groaned, your thumb moving over the head to wipe away the bead of precum that had already formed. 

You pushed him again, letting him know that you wanted to be in control. He didn’t protest as you ran your nails down his chest and stomach, leaving angry red trails in their wake. He threw his head back and groaned, as you got down on your knees and took his hard cock into your mouth. You worked your mouth slowly at first, getting used to his size, before hollowing out your cheeks and taking his entire length down. 

“Ffffuckkk,” you heard him breath above you, his hips starting to rock back and forth as he fucked your mouth. Drool started to form at the corners of your lips, running down the length of him. As quickly as it began, Dean withdrew from your warm mouth with a wet pop, taking you from underneath your armpits and carrying you to the table in the middle of the room, as if you were weightless. 

Your breath left you as he roughly slammed you on the table, his mouth roaming all over your tingling skin; every nerve and synapse in your body was on fire, wanton moans escaping your mouth that you had never even heard before. You arched your back and tugged at his hair, as his lips moved closer and closer to your aching sex. When his lips finally wrapped around your clit you cried out, your voice echoing off the walls. He looked up at you as he lapped up your juices, his mouth glistening wet. 

“For a total bitch you have a beautiful fucking pussy.”

You moaned out again, whimpering as he continued to suck on your clit in perfect strokes, curling your toes against the wood of the table. He pulled away suddenly, his hands pulling you closer to the end of the table. You watched him as he stroked his cock lazily, his teeth biting at his bottom lip as he took in your body. 

“Let’s see how tight you are.”

Dean rubbed the head of his cock along your slick folds, your body jerking every time he ran over your throbbing clit. He eased the head in slowly before slamming his entire length deep inside you, the perfect mix of pleasure and pain coursing through your body as he completely filled your tight hole. 

“Is that all you got, Winchester?” You stammered as he fucked you, your eyes darting down to watch his cock move in and out of you. “Give it to me harder.”  
“Is that what you want?” He asked, his eyes glinting mischievously. It was almost sinful how sexy he looked right now. You nodded, reaching between you and rubbing circles on your clit. Dean suddenly gripped your hips and pull you up to him, pounding into you and making your first orgasm crash through you in a wave. Your nails desperately dug into his back and shoulders, drawing blood. “Fuck yes,” he growled, as he watched your body twitch underneath him. You propped yourself up on your elbows and watched as he lazily pumped in and out of you, a smirk appearing on your face you couldn’t control. 

“For a total shithead, you sure know how to fuck,” you said, trying to catch your breath. 

“Fuck you,” he said, slamming into you hard, making your body jerk. 

“Yes, fuck me more,” you bit your bottom lip and Dean snatched you up again, putting you on your feet and bending you over. You cried out when you felt his palm make contact with the flesh of your ass, once on each cheek. 

“I’ll make you obey me yet, Y/N,” Dean said in an authoritative voice that made you want to cum right there. 

“Shut up and fuck me, Winchester.”

Dean slammed his cock back inside you from behind, the tip of it brushing deliciously against your sweetest spot. With each thrust you felt every vein and ridge against your walls, the constant push and glorious pull between you making you inch closer and closer to your second orgasm. You moved in rhythm with his strokes, feeling his cock twitch inside you. You knew he was close but too much of a man to admit it. 

“Cum inside me, Dean,” you whispered as seductively as you could. “I want to feel it shoot deep inside me.” 

That was all it took to push him over the edge. He came, hard and fast every spurt of cum that coated your walls sending chills through you as you came with him, clenching around his sensitive member. Drops of sweat from his forehead landed on your back, his hands still kneading the globes of your ass. You felt him slide out of you, felt the vibrations of his perfect bow legs trembling from the intensity of his orgasm. Half of you felt satisfied at the end result, the other half wanted more. You leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his swollen lips, your teeth marks from before still pressed into them. 

“Ten bucks says you can’t go again,” you challenged, running your nails down his chest once more. 

“I don’t think you can handle it,” he replied, smirking. 

“Try me.”


End file.
